


Looking For You

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “Every life, I hurt from losing you and I promise myself I won’t ever feel the same for you - because I couldn’t bear to lose you again. Still, we end up meeting, and I end up loving you more than ever before...and every time, you fight me. Every single time, you fight your feelings for me. And in the end we end up here.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Looking For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2016, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline wasn’t sure when the dreams had started, or even when the memories had begun bleeding into her life - obliterating everything she ever thought was possible.

 _Vampires?_ Fine, she could deal with that. Werewolves and witches and hybrids? Might as well have all of the mystical creatures be real, - it didn’t really come much as a surprise after turning into a vampire herself - all of _that_ she could understand but _past lives_? That was a bit too much even for her. Especially when all she remembered were blue eyes that cut through her like knives, blond dirty hair and the name _Klaus_.

At one point she had been a werewolf, several lives as a human, a witch in some, but never a vampire until this one - she couldn’t be sure since the memories were fuzzy, but she somehow knew it. Still, the weird thing was that she remembered him being a part of all of them.

She remembered feeling happy with him, amidst blood and death, Caroline felt truly content. As if she belonged at his side - he _respected_ her, he _always_ put her first and no matter which past life she dreamt of, he never stopped loving her.

She felt longing for someone she had never met; many times she woke up with a pillow drenched in tears and a knot in her stomach that hurt more than dying. How could someone love a person they’ve never met? She was with Tyler, she _loved_ Tyler, so how could her heart beat so strongly for another? How could she love a monster that loved destruction? She _couldn’t_ , she hated herself for having feelings for _Klaus_ , whoever he was. It didn’t matter what she had done in her past lives, she was different now - she wouldn’t fall for him, she refused.

* * *

As soon as she laid eyes on him, her chest hurt - as if it had found its home and wanted to run to it - this couldn’t be happening, not _now_. Klaus was her enemy and she was no longer the same girl that could feel peace in his arms, it wasn’t the same anymore, and as long as she remembered it she’d be fine.

Caroline couldn’t understand why his eyes lingered on her, or why he came to save her when she was dying. Sprouting beautiful lies layered with honeyed poison, about the vast world awaiting her, when deep down she knew she was stuck in Mystic Falls - a cycle of saving her friends over and over, filled with déjà vu and plenty of pain reserved just for her.

He never once mentioned past lives. Never explained anything, nor tried to force her to fall into his arms just because they once were her home. He flirted with her and charmed his way into her heart, but Caroline was resolute in her convictions, she was not going to fall for him. She couldn’t betray her friends, she’d rather stab her heart a million times than to admit her _true feelings_.

* * *

Tyler broke her, he was just one more person to disappoint her, abandon her. But Klaus, he was always there, to pick up the pieces and help her understand she mattered - no matter how far away he was, she could count on him.

Klaus came back, and she was furious - at herself for being happy he was so close she could touch him and at him, for being the man she fell in love with every single time, no matter how much she struggled against it.

Throwing everything into the wind, her friends, her memories, her false disgust at him, she kissed him. Somehow, that small touch changed everything - the simmering longing that laid beneath her skin turned into devouring passion - Caroline was no longer in control, and for once she didn’t mind it.

* * *

Klaus hugged her to him in the comfort of his bed, she looked stunning, hair tousled and bruised lips from kissing. Kissing her forehead he laughed, Caroline looking up at him in confusion.

Sweeping a strand of her hair behind her ear, he whispered, “Finally.”

Caroline rolled her eyes and groaned.

“Every life, I hurt from losing you and I promise myself I won’t ever feel the same for you - because I couldn’t bear to lose you again. Still, we end up meeting, and I end up loving you more than ever before...and every time, you fight me. Every single time, you fight your feelings for me. And in the end we end up here.”

Caroline’s eyes welled up in tears, and even though she fought them back, a thousand lives flashed before her eyes - full of hellos, and goodbyes and I love you’s - she couldn’t hold them back anymore and he held her tighter.

“I’ll never forgive you if you leave me again.”

Caroline giggled, drying her tears, “If that happens, all you have to do is find me again and make me fall in love with you.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing all of my life?”

“What?” she asked intrigued, with wonder in her eyes.

“Looking for you.”


End file.
